Blake Nightingale
Blake Nightingale is the doctor of the Devil Pirates. Appearance She's an Albino, so she is very pale has white almost colourless hair that reaches down to the small of her back and red eyes. Nonetheless, she's quite pretty and curvy and of relatively small height. She wears tight white pants tucked into black combat boots and a white t-shirt with a black Skull over a red cross. Over this she wears a black long unbuttoned doctors coat with a red cross on the back and ペスト these kanji beneath it. She also wears glasses with black big frames, similar to Tashigis. Personality She is a highly intelligent, but very very shy person, because she has some self-respect issues due to her being an albino and because of her excoriating parents. She also secretly harbours an enormous crush on her captain, to which he is painfully oblivious. Often times she'll forget that he's around and act normally only to remember suddenly and stop talking in mid-sentence and blush heavily. When she fights however she is deadly serious, like a surgeon. Due to a very isolated childhood she is also very naive and would believe almost anything people tell her. Abilities and powers Medical Expertise She is very skilled as a doctor, with a focus on acupuncture and shiatsu. Fighting Style She is a master of shiatsu and acupuncture and uses needles and pressure points to slowly immobilize and incapacitate her opponents. She's also relatively skilled as a martial artist and fights using a technique similar to Krav Maga where she'll use her medical expertise to go for the weak-spots and joints. She views fights as similar to surgery, and thus fights deadly serious and with surgical precision. Weapons She uses her Senbon, acupuncture needles, as weapons. Physical Powers She is extremely fast and agile. History Childhood Blake grew up on Molokai, in the West Blue in a home with very strict, very elitist parents. From a very early age her parents pushed her into becoming a doctor. They didn't allow her to play or meet other children as they thought that that would be merely a distraction of her studies. Marriage & leaving home When she was 15 her parents decided that on her 16th birthday she would get married to a man of their choice, so that they could strengthen their influence in Molokaian politics. Blake decided that she wanted to go out and see the world and hatched a plan to leave home. After months of planning and preparations she left Molokai for the Grand Line. Due to her naivety however, she entered a very poor bargain with some smugglers, who, once they passed reverse mountain, simply left her on a random island robbed of all her belongings and money. Love at first sight! Becoming a pirate Due to fate, or maybe simply luck, the ship that saw her signal fire was none other than the Persephone, the ship of the Devil Pirates, who rescued her off the island. The first person to step foot on the island where she was stranded was Polo D. Azael, Blake, young and naive that she is, immediately developed a huge crush on Azael, which he hasn't noticed so far. Feeling adventurous and because she didn't want to leave Azael, when the pirates offered to drop her off at the next port, she rejected and in a moment of bravery asked if she could join them. Relationships Polo D. Azael She has a huge crush on her captain and acts even shier than usual around him. Trivia - Her name is based on the famous nurses Florence Guiness Blake and Florence Nightingale Related Articles The Devil Pirates - Her crew. Polo D. Read - Her co-captain. External Links Acupuncture Shiatsu Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Female Category:Superhuman Speed